Secrets
by Merrill
Summary: The meeting was a joke. Honestly, everyone was surprised that only eleven of them left. One victim. Nine witnesses. And of course, one murderer.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Heeeey. Merrill here. My main inspiration for this was a great story written by floorplanhobo. She's seriously amazing, and if you haven't read one of her stories, I suggest you go do so now, after you review mine? *insert wishful thinking* Okay, serious-ness time. This chapter is a little recap. Just so you know what's going on. The list is in alphabetical order btw. Oh, and sorry for the dramatics. I just felt like writing it that way. Alright, let's get down to business. **

* * *

_Wesley Betenkamp._

_Alliah Bhandari._

_Fiona Coyne._

_Connor DesLauriers _

_Bianca DeSousa _

_Clare Edwards._

_Elijah Goldsworthy._

_Adam Torres._

_Andrew Torres._

_Dave Turner._

Detective Cameron looked from the list back to his partner. He couldn't believe what had happened. In these very halls he had once walked through every day, a murder had been committed. He'd been through a death at Degrassi, JT Yorke, but never a death _in _Degrassi, by the lockers, now stained with blood.

A mandatory meeting had been called by Simpson, to go over the new rules, and it had run later than expected. The body had been found by a passing teacher, and ten students popped up from the police search. These ten were the suspects, and one of them was the actual murderer.

They all had the opportunity, but who had the motive to stab Mark Fitzgerald?


	2. Dave

**AN/ Thank you everyone for the reviews! You were all so amazing. Also, I'm really sorry I forgot about Rick. As soon as I posted the chapter I was like, 'la-duh.' But he wasn't intentionally murdered, so… yeah. Flashbacks are in italics, btw. Enjoy!**

* * *

If there was one thing Detective Cameron knew about Degrassi students was that they all had their secrets. Each one of the pairs of eyes staring back at him had something to hide. But he only wanted to know one thing. Deciphering the one from the nine others he could care less about would be hard.

He assessed each of the kids. Wesley looked fascinated, while Connor looked bored, and Dave lounged around like he owned the place. Bianca kept shooting dirty looks at Drew while he kept scooting closer to Alli, who looked on the verge of tears. Fiona flirted with Adam, giggling like nothing was wrong. While Eli comforted Clare in their own little corner.

Who should he interview first? Who's the most likely candidate? Who's the least likely?

* * *

_**Dave Turner**_

"Why'd you leave the meeting?"

"The real question is, why did it take me so long to leave?" Detective Cameron bent down to Dave's eye level.

"I know your dad, you know. Now, I could call him up if you like, and he could conduct this interview." Dave's eyes widened, and he began to shake his head.

"Look, the meeting was bull. And Connor was flippin' out cause he left something in his locker, and you know how he gets, so me, Connor, and Wes just snuck out to get it. And then we hung around in the computer room, and we were gonna wait until the stupid meeting was over so we could walk out and pretend we were there the whole time, but then there was screaming and cops, and everything got so out of hand."

"Do you know Mark?"

"Huh? Oh, Fitz. Not really. Boy was crazy. Pulled a knife on that emo kid. No way I was getting near that. The only time I ever talked to him was that one time I was with Connor…

_We were walking down the hallway when I heard it. The bang of a body against the lockers. Running toward the noise, I found Fitz pinning Wes to the wall._

"_Let him go!" I shouted meekly. He didn't even acknowledge me. He just had his eyes on Wes._

"_We had an agreement." He said through clenched teeth. Behind me, Connor sighed._

"_Wesley, just give him the money." He said. I turned to look at him, but like always, his face was emotionless. Wesley on the other hand, looked heartbroken. Tears were forming in his eyes, and his whole face was getting red. He shoved his hand in his pocket and threw some cash at Fitz, who picked it up and walked away like nothing happened. _

"_What the hell was that about?" I screamed looking at Wes. He just stared back, his eyes empty, and his face tear stained, before Connor finally spoke up behind me,_

"_You've got to stop doing people's homework Wes."_

"Why would Wesley pay to do homework?"

Dave shrugged. "Apparently Fitz wanted his money back."

* * *

Wesley kept looking around the station. Every person there was doing something great. Fighting crime. Catching bad guys. They were all heroes. "Isn't this place cool?" He asked, nudging Connor.

Connor slowly turned away from starting at the clock to look at him. "Wes, are you okay?"

The smile on Wesley's face didn't falter, but the fake happiness in his eyes seemed to crumble. "Yeah." He said, his voice thick with emotion. "I'm fine."

Connor knew for a fact he wasn't fine. He also knew that if he asked again, Wesley would tell him the truth. He would tell him everything Connor knew but ignored. But pretending like he didn't know was so much easier. Not for Wes, but for him. And so Connor just turned away from Wes and began to stare at the clock again.

_Wesley Betenkamp._

_Alliah Bhandari._

_Fiona Coyne._

_Connor DesLauriers _

_Bianca DeSousa _

_Clare Edwards._

_Elijah Goldsworthy._

_Adam Torres._

_Andrew Torres._


	3. Connor

**AN/ Okay, I know I could give you guys a TON of excuses on why I haven't updated in so long, but I know that you don't care. I just wanna say I'm sorry. I'm really gonna try to keep on top of this story, but it's hard for me, especially since it's my first one. Dave and Connor are just builder characters, but everyone else has a secret. That you should try to guess. But that would involve reviewing! I'm still a little sketchy on my writing style, so I'm sorry if it changes. And, one last thing, what do you guys think of me getting a twitter, so I could update and give you snippets of my stories. y/n? Enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Connor DesLauriers**_

Detective Cameron knew one thing about Connor after a minute with him. He liked to shrug.

Every question was answered with a shrug.

"Why'd you leave the meeting?"

_Shrug._

"Where'd you go?"

_Shrug._

"Who'd you go with?"

_Shrug._

All basic questions. But Connor refused to answer any.

"What's Wesley's deal with Fitz?" He thought he saw Connor stiffen. He thought he saw regognition of something that might be vital to the case in Connor's eyes. He thought that Connor may even know who killed Mark Fitzgerald. That is, until Connor slowly raised his shoulders, just to drop them down again.

_Shrug._

The slam of Detective Cameron's fist on the table echoed through the room. "What is your problem?"

* * *

What is your problem? _What is your problem? __**What is your problem? **_Connor got asked that a lot. What is your problem? Connor wished he knew. Connor wished he knew a lot of things. But he'd rather forget the things he knows, then know those things he wants to learn about. So he does the second best thing. He ignores the things he knows. And he's damn good at it. Connor DesLauriers is an emotionless mask. He is nothing, and he knows nothing.

But sitting here, in this tiny room with this stranger, Connor found some things hard to ignore. Like the pain in Wesley's eyes. Wesley. His friend. His best friend. Telling this detective wouldn't help him though. Talking to him might.

The scrape of Connor's chair as he pushed back from the table was loud and unexpected by both men. But as Connor stood up he knew what he had to do.

"You're my problem." He said firmly and walked out of the room, straight into the waiting area, straight to his friend Wesley, who looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Took you long enough." Wesley said.

_Wesley Betenkamp._

_Alliah Bhandari._

_Fiona Coyne._

_Bianca DeSousa _

_Clare Edwards._

_Mark Fitzgerald._

_Elijah Goldsworthy._

_Adam Torres._

_Andrew Torres._

_Dave Turner._


End file.
